


inside this place is warm

by cosmicwoosan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Domestic Boyfriends, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Riding, Smut, based on sweater weather, cheesy ending but what else is new, i cant write smut smh, weird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: It's a little too cold for Seonghwa's liking. Hongjoong helps warm him up.also: Seonghwa in an oversized sweater and Hongjoong in little high-waisted shorts and lace panties.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	inside this place is warm

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's summer what about it
> 
> just as a warning there's consensual choking with implied consent and a safe signal
> 
> and it's really cheesy

Seonghwa stares out the window and watches the snow, tiny flakes of white slowly painting the sidewalks. The golden lights of the street lamps reflect off of the black asphalt, making the thin sheet of white seem even brighter. He lets out a sigh, chewing his lip in anticipation, hoping that Hongjoong will make it home safely.

To soothe his nerves, he fixes himself a cup of tea and turns on their record player, spinning Hongjoong’s favorite record to remind him that _he will be okay._ Hongjoong will get home safely.

It’s a cold night. In the negatives, meaning that the snow will freeze over quite easily. His fingers grip the mug harder, and he ignores the scalding hot water that seeps out the ceramic cup, past the cuffs of his sweater, and into the palms of his hands.

He briefly considers calling Hongjoong, but refrains because Hongjoong is driving and needs to concentrate on the road. _He will be okay._

Even with the heater on full blast, Seonghwa shivers.

It’s five past nine when he finally hears the rattle of the front door handle. He’s quick to his feet to greet Hongjoong at the door, ignoring the frigid gust of wind that follows the door swinging open.

“Fucking hell,” Hongjoong mutters to himself. “It’s fucking cold out there.”

“I was really worried,” Seonghwa says, taking Hongjoong’s bag. “I was gonna call, but I figured you wouldn’t want any distractions driving, so…”

“The snow wasn’t that bad on the highway. It picked up on the backroads, but I was pretty much in the clear.” He shakes his head like a wet puppy, swatting away the stray snowflakes dotting his hair. Shutting the door behind him, he kicks off his sopping wet boots and shrugs off his coat, which Seonghwa also takes.

“Did you eat?” he asks as he hangs Hongjoong’s coat and bag on the rack.

“Yeah, had dinner before I left work.” Hongjoong sighs, a momentary look of exhaustion crossing his face before he steps forward and throws his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m just glad to be home.”

“I’m glad you got home safe.” Seonghwa presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Now go shower, you smell like a wet dog.”

Which is extremely untrue; he smells like mint and a hint of coffee.

Hongjoong sticks his tongue out at him playfully before sauntering away to the bathroom.

-

Seonghwa waits for Hongjoong bundled up in blankets, hands still curled around his cup of tea, which has cooled down significantly. He sips occasionally, still shivering. Frowning, he gets up to check the heat coming from the radiator, then to check the thermostat.

For some reason, it’s not as warm as it’s supposed to be. There’s a minimal amount of heat even though the thermostat is set to seventy-five.

He’s in too tranquil of a headspace to stress over it now, so he rewraps himself in the blankets and powers through the shivers.

When Hongjoong emerges, his hair now resembling that of a wet dog, he stretches his neck as he casually walks in wearing a loose white t-shirt and baby pink high-waisted pajama shorts that also happen to have cherries on them.

“Oh… are those new?” Seonghwa questions. He suppresses the urge to gulp as his eyes rake his boyfriend up and down, hoping that he’s not making it too obvious.

Too obvious that he really, _really_ likes Hongjoong’s shorts.

“Yeah, you like?” Hongjoong does a little twirl, giggling before collapsing on the sofa next to him.

“Yeah, they’re adorable. Like you.”

“Sap.” Hongjoong throws one of his legs over Seonghwa, pouting as he looks down to see the rest of his body being smothered by blankets.

“When did you get them?” Seonghwa asks.

“Hm… a few days ago, maybe?”

“And you’re wearing them now?” Seonghwa chuckles, though his hands are clutching the blankets in an attempt to subdue the urge to break through and tear the shorts right off his boyfriend. “It’s cold as shit.”

Hongjoong smirks, the little devil. “Well, I wasn’t planning on wearing them for _long_ , you know?”

This time, Seonghwa does gulp.

Hongjoong is the one to grab Seonghwa’s blankets and slowly pull them apart and away from each other. “Sheesh, are these all the blankets we own?”

“Maybe,” Seonghwa replies teasingly, only to have his breath caught in his throat when Hongjoong reaches his sweater and flattens his palms against his chest.

“Cute sweater,” Hongjoong compliments, further peeling away the blanket layers on his lap. “You look so gorgeous in oversized sweaters… and everything else, for that matter.”

“We’re just cute tonight, aren’t we?”

“Tonight and always.”

Hongjoong’s fingers make their way up to Seonghwa’s collarbone, tracing the hills and valleys, the dips and peaks, before cradling one end of his jaw. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers in awe.

Putting his self-restraint to the test, Seonghwa settles for resting his hands on Hongjoong’s thighs without moving an inch. Freshly shaven, from what he can feel, and they smell just like the rest of him, the mint and coffee present with a hint of floral undertones. His heart threatens to beat out of his chest, right into the palm of Hongjoong’s hand.

(Though he already owns it.)

It’s agonizing, holding back like this. Hongjoong is eyeing him down like a predator to its prey, like he wants to eat him, and Seonghwa honestly wouldn’t mind.

He is so fucking whipped.

Hongjoong reaches down to take both of Seonghwa’s hands in his, the material from the sleeves of Seonghwa’s sweater caught between their palms. “Look at you and your little sweater paws. How cute,” Hongjoong muses, slowly bringing one of Seonghwa’s hands to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. His lips graze over the skin, such a simple yet intimate gesture, as his other hand slips between Seonghwa’s legs.

Seonghwa bites the inside of his lip, torn between watching Hongjoong’s hand on his crotch and the other tenderly holding his own up to those sinful lips.

Then, all at once, Hongjoong sucks one of Seonghwa’s fingers into his mouth, and his other hand squeezes the prominent bulge beneath Seonghwa’s sweater.

“Joong…” Seonghwa’s breath hitches when he feels Hongjoong curl his tongue around the digit, slowly pulling it out and guiding his hand to his throat. With a heavy gulp, Seonghwa clutches the sides of his throat and squeezes gently, watching the show unfold as Hongjoong’s eyes roll back and close.

Hongjoong is going to kill him.

“Baby,” Hongjoong groan, his grip on Seonghwa’s clothed cock tightening. “My sweet, sweet baby…”

“Fucking hell, you’re driving me nuts,” Seonghwa grunts, squeezing Hongjoong’s throat and reveling in the sound of the sudden gasp that escapes his lips.

“Do… something about it, then,” Hongjoong rasps, one corner of his mouth lifting into a mischievous smirk.

Dropping his hand from Hongjoong’s neck, Seonghwa seizes the collar of Hongjoong’s shirt instead, yanking him in and crashing their lips together in a kiss that sparks enough warmth to offset the lack of it in the apartment. Hongjoong is quick and eager to respond, instantly wrapping both of his arms around Seonghwa’s head and meeting Seonghwa’s tongue in the middle.

Their bodies rock back and forth in both of their attempts to touch wherever they can, and eventually, Seonghwa caves and slips his hands up Hongjoong’s shorts.

Lace.

“What’s this?” Seonghwa questions when he pulls away, tugging on the thin fabric beneath the cherry print shorts.

“Another surprise,” Hongjoong replies casually before stripping himself of his shirt and resuming where they left off.

With an enthusiastic growl, Seonghwa shoves his hands past the waistband of those unholy shorts and kneads the smooth, firm skin of Hongjoong’s ass, earning a delighted squeal from the smaller man.

It’s warm now. So, so warm.

Somewhere outside, the winds howl and spill abundant amounts of snow onto the streets, but inside, in the tempting embrace of his lover, he feels safe. With each stroke of the skin, Hongjoong steals another piece of him and makes him feel like sunny days that melt the snow.

Seonghwa melts into a puddle just from his touch.

Hongjoong spins around on his lap, the shorts now riding up his ass to the point where they might as well not be shorts anymore. He leans forward but grinds backward, hands pivoting on Seonghwa’s knees and using them for leverage as he circles his hips in a raunchy display. Seonghwa, already having lost his inhibitions several moments prior, places his hands on Hongjoong’s ass and lifts the shorts to reveal another layer of black lace.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa murmurs, grabbing Hongjoong’s hips, thumbs dipping past the fabric to massage the skin of his ass. “You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

“Mm, you’re one to talk.” Hongjoong chuckles lowly, slowly raising to his feet to rid himself of the cherry shorts, leaving him in that scanty pair of black lace panties.

“You’re going to kill me one day,” Seonghwa says, snaking his hands around Hongjoong’s front and sliding them between his thighs. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

“You like it, don’t lie,” Hongjoong teases, barely glancing over his shoulder, but Seonghwa can still see the fraction of his devilish grin.

“Of course I do. It’s you, after all.” Seonghwa pulls him back in, wrapping his hand around Hongjoong’s growing erection and tugging gently, careful not to tussle the fabric too much. Hongjoong’s mouth emits a tiny whimper, and Seonghwa smiles, knowing that he isn’t the only one who gets so worked up.

It’s all bark and some bite for Hongjoong.

Hongjoong is the one to seize the reins again, however, removing Seonghwa’s hand from his crotch and dropping to the floor, where he spreads Seonghwa’s legs open by his knees. He helps Seonghwa shimmy out of his pajama pants and underwear, revealing his cock, which stands straight up against his stomach, just over the loose flap of his sweater.

“So _cute_ ,” Hongjoong has the audacity to say, barely grasping the base of Seonghwa’s cock with his fingertips before wrapping his sweet lips around it.

Seonghwa stops breathing for a few split seconds as his mind races to the clouds. His fingers tangle in Hongjoong’s hair, resting there as Hongjoong steals the show again, his movements _his_ and his only. Seonghwa does little to get in his way.

What Hongjoong likes, what he wants, he will get.

Hongjoong works his mouth’s wonders, hot and wet around Seonghwa’s cock as he bobs his head, allowing obscene sounds to bounce off the walls shamelessly, reverberating in Seonghwa’s ears. Seonghwa is far from self-restraint now, allowing short, pleasured grunts to leave his mouth whenever Hongjoong’s tongue rouses the right spots.

The wind cries louder, but all Seonghwa can hear are the wet sounds of Hongjoong’s mouth on his cock.

Hongjoong loves to put on these shows, conspicuously lewd gestures and motions like this, like his tongue rolling out as far as it can before licking a long stripe up Seonghwa’s cock and flicking upwards at the tip. Like letting himself be heard by the neighbors and spirits in their apartment building. Like putting emphasis on upstroke whenever he jerks Seonghwa’s cock and pulling every string of profanity from his boyfriend’s mouth.

Inside, they’re loud, they’re in love, and they’re not afraid to let it be known.

“Wanna ride you,” Hongjoong murmurs, lips still hovering above Seonghwa’s cock.

“I’m not gonna stop you,” Seonghwa quips back with a wink.

Hongjoong makes a noise of amusement, reaching over to retrieve the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand’s drawer. Seonghwa takes it from him, drizzling a generous amount on two of his fingers and lining them up with Hongjoong’s hole. While one of his hands rests under his ass, his other is being taken by Hongjoong again, up to his mouth.

“You love my fingers that much?” Seonghwa teases.

“I like the way they taste,” Hongjoong says before slipping his tongue in between the first two, whining as another one of Seonghwa’s fingers slides inside him.

Seonghwa controls one of his hands while Hongjoong takes it upon himself to lick and suck the fingers of the other, his whines turning into content moans at both of his holes being filled.

“You look so lewd like this, Joongie,” Seonghwa praises, dragging one of the fingers in Hongjoong’s mouth across his tongue. Hongjoong simply hums in response.

Hongjoong squeals at a second finger being inserted, sucking on the fingers in his mouth more forcefully as his body tenses. “Shh, it’s okay. I got you,” Seonghwa says, removing his fingers, now coated in Hongjoong’s spit, to grasp the sides of his throat once more.

Hongjoong gasps, back arching slightly as he rocks his hips unconsciously, head tilted back and eyes screwed shut in bliss.

“You’re taking my fingers so well,” Seonghwa coos, gradually tightening his grip on Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong’s fingers wrap around his wrist and hold his hand in place.

Seonghwa teases a third finger when Hongjoong taps his wrist, and he immediately releases his grip on Hongjoong’s throat. “ _Fuck_ , Seonghwa—” Hongjoong wheezes, his ragged breaths getting caught in Seonghwa’s mouth as he catches his lips in another kiss. “Fuck me, _please_.”

And Seonghwa is in no place to deny him.

Guiding him by his hips, Seonghwa helps Hongjoong onto his cock, throwing his head back once his boyfriend’s heat encases him, further spiking the nerves in his body and eliciting another moan that Hongjoong swallows.

“So fucking _tight_ ,” Seonghwa groans through clenched teeth as Hongjoong swivels his hips.

Outside, the wind whistles while Hongjoong steals away every single worry in Seonghwa’s mind.

_He’s so glad to be home._

He’s so warm, _hot_ , nearly swelteringly so, but he couldn’t ask for more.

Hongjoong’s hips move in expert ways, having familiarized himself with Seonghwa’s favorite motions, his body, what makes him feel like his body is melting. Hongjoong knows exactly what to do to please both of them simultaneously, so they become _one_ , in this apartment made for two.

Seonghwa is so endlessly in love with snowy skies and cherry gumdrops that make his body feel like it’s floating on cloud eleven and sinking at the Earth’s core at the same time.

 _I love you_ , he thinks as rapid, heavy breaths speak for him.

Hongjoong’s cock remains hard against his stomach, glistening at the tip. Seonghwa drinks in every single one of his salacious moans, squeezing his hips and snapping his own up to meet Hongjoong in the middle.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Seonghwa—r-right there!” Hongjoong cries, followed by a stream of moans that almost seem to echo.

The wind speaks to them.

“Fuck, I love you,” Seonghwa groans, grabbing him by the side of his neck and pulling him in, connecting their lips once more and thrusting up into him, burying himself deep as he wraps his fingers around Hongjoong’s cock.

He doesn’t need to hear Hongjoong say it because he already knows.

Whereas he is in love with the minty cold and the fruity sunshine, Hongjoong is in love with the warmth of blankets and the chilly sunsets.

The vibrations of Hongjoong’s moans resonate in Seonghwa’s mouth as he feels a lull in Hongjoong’s hips, a mere break in the breeze, and the next thing he knows, there’s a wetness on his hand and Hongjoong is shuddering in his arms.

“Fuck, I’m…” Hongjoong winces, glancing down at the mess he’s made on Seonghwa’s sweater. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Seonghwa just chuckles and lets go of Hongjoong’s cock, running his fingers along Hongjoong’s ribs and smirking as the smaller continues to shiver beneath his touch.

It’s far from the cold that’s making him tremble like this.

“W-want you to come too,” Hongjoong murmurs, circling his hips.

“I will, baby,” Seonghwa assures, planting his hands on Hongjoong’s waist again.

“Inside,” Hongjoong adds, clenching around him. “Want you to come inside.”

“ _Fuck,_ okay.” Seonghwa barely pulls out as he swiftly brings Hongjoong down onto the couch, hoisting his legs over his shoulders before entering him again.

Hongjoong keens at the change in position, barely having the time to register the new sensation before Seonghwa drills into him, hands fixed beside his head. Hongjoong grabs the collar of his sweater, bunching up the downy fabric in his hands.

“I love you,” Hongjoong says back.

 _I know,_ Seonghwa thinks.

Seonghwa reconnects their lips, feeling a familiar warmth building in the pit of his stomach. He’s sweating despite the frigid winter and the malfunctioning radiator, unaccompanied by a mound of blankets; it’s just him, an oversized sweater, and the love of his life.

Just the two of them and the holes of his sweater.

Hongjoong’s heart is racing; he can feel it in his own. His thrusts pick up speed, eager to give Hongjoong what he wants, what _both_ of them want, inside this warm place that holds just the two of them and the secrets that they share.

Seonghwa’s face is buried in Hongjoong’s neck when he finally comes, filling him up, silencing the wind’s troubled grievances and every other irrelevant heartbeat.

It takes Seonghwa several moments to gather his bearings, for his head to come back down from such a faraway place, his own little slice of heaven. Hongjoong is there to greet him with his wide smile and an embrace that could warm him more than any furnace could.

Hongjoong kisses him again and licks the roof of his mouth, crossing his legs around Seonghwa and keeping him in his clutch for who knows how long. Seongwha lets him, because that’s what he wants, what _both_ of them want.

With one love, heartbeats in sync, their bodies fall into warmth that only they can offer to each other.

“Love you,” Seonghwa whispers against Hongjoong’s lips.

Hongjoong smiles, and Seonghwa can feel it.

“I’m sorry I made a mess on your sweater.”

Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker, and there’s a beep and a whir before the they stutter and burn out.

“Oh my god, are you fucking serious?” Seonghwa gripes to the wind.

Hongjoong giggles, _like music to his ears._ “Guess we’ll have to wait to shower.”

As gross as he feels, Seonghwa doesn’t entirely mind.

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is a prime example of why i don't write pure smut
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
